Rick Acid
Rick Acid is an American Professional Wrestler who wrestles in WCW and XGWL. He was the first choice pick draftee in the CAW Draft 2010, and is arguably the most successful thing to come out of it. He was the WCW World Heavyweight Champion, 2-time XGWL pro champion and is a triple crown winner in SAW. World CAW Wrestling (2010-2012) Rick Acid would come to WCW after being chosen in CAW Draft as number one pick. He would make his debut on The Main Event, announcing he was here to gain more exposure in CAW. Then, he made his in-ring debut on an episode of PrimeTime against Evan Bourne, defeating him with the Acid Trip. Acid would build an undefeated streak in WCW, resulting in winning the Intercontinental Championship at The Great American Bash. Rick Acid, at The Civil War, would attack CAW Legend Danny Jackpot, who was representing DCWL. When questioned why by TX3, he claimed there was only room for one legend in CAW. Acid would then lay out a challenge to Jackpot, which Jackpot did not accept the challenge. On the same show, Haduken would gain a title shot against Rick Acid at Bad Blood. However, Acid was not concerned about Haduken and would be victorious over Haduken at Bad Blood. Acid would also gain a spot in the MITB match at Starrcade. However, Haduken would get another shot at Acid's Championship, and through interference from his cousin, Chris Black, Haduken would defeat Acid for the Intercontinental Championship, breaking Acid's undefeated streak in WCW. Acid would then be unsuccessful at Starcade, losing to Shawn Dynasty in the Money in the Bank match. However, Acid and Lemarcus Carter, who was in a bitter feud with Shawn Dynasty, would plot Dynasty's downfall. On an episode of the Main Event, Acid challenged Dynasty to a match for his MITB contract. Dynasty accepted, only for Carter to brutally assault him, allowing Acud to come in and win the MITB contract. Acid would cash it in at Breaking Point, defeating newly crowned champion Randy Orton to become WCW World Champion. At the next show, New Year's Revolution, Acid would successfully defend his World Championship in an Elimination Chamber against Steven Spriter, Lemarcus Carter, Randy Orton, Edge, and The Big Show. However, Acid's celebration would be short-lived, as Stone Cold Steve Austin would make his debut in the company, attacking Rick Acid. At WCW Clash of the Champions, Acid successfully defended his World Championship against Stone Cold after Caylen Rogers made his debut and costed Stone Cold the title. However, later on, he'd lose the WCW Title to The Suspect in a triple threat match which also involved Stone Cold. Shortly following this, WCW would sadly close its doors. However, in February of 2012, WCW would make it returns with Acid seemingly not on the roster. Xtreme Global Wrestling League (2011-Present) Rick Acid made his XGWL debut during the WCW offseason at Malicious Intent 2011 in the 20-Man Organized Chaos match. At In Da House 5, he challenged El Toro Extremo for the XGWL Pro title and defeated ETE. In Wrestling Championships and Accomplishments World CAW Wrestling *WCW Intercontiential Championship (1 Time) *WCW Championship (1 Time) Xtreme Global Wrestling League (XGWL) *XGWL Pro Champion (2 Time) SAW (Strategic Assault Wrestling) *SAW World Champion (2 times) *SAW Lonestar Champion (1 time) *SAW Tag team Champions (1 time) *SAW SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST WINNER *SAW 64 WINNER Other Accomplishments *The Vivianverse ranked him #'20' of the best 50 singles wrestlers in the The Vivianverse Top 50 in 2010 Category:CAW Category:Original Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:XGWL Category:WCW Category:B.R.A.W.L. Category:SAW Category:2010 Vivianverse Top 50 Category:2011 July Vivianverse Top 50